Veritaserum
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: Fred Weasley has always been a smooth talker, but when he finds he finds himself under the influence of Veritaserum, he admits much more than he ever planned to.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another of my very first fanfics. People seemed to enjoy the other one so I decided to post this as well. It has not been edited by a beta reader. Please be kind.**

* * *

Fred and George walked down the house table with extremely smug looks on their faces and took a couple of empty chairs halfway down. Fred sat next to Hermione and George rolled his eyes, though no one else could see. Harry and Ron were sitting across from them and stared at them with awe.

"That was bloody brilliant yesterday! What the hell did you do to him?" Ron said, still staring at his twin older brothers.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald," said Fred with a lopsided smile.

"Yes, you might try to be a bit more specific," grinned George.

"Oh, you two know exactly what he's talking about," said Hermione. Her tone was hard to decipher. She seemed like she could be either teasing or disapproving, perhaps both.

"C'mon," goaded Harry. "What did you do to him?"

Fred and George exchanged looks then bent forward in a huddle, speaking quietly as not to be overheard.

"We call it sunshine potion," said Fred.

"Yeah, during detention, the night before last, Fred slipped it in Snape's tea," George explained.

"Thus his sunny disposition yesterday," chuckled Fred.

"We originally made it to use on Mum, but the chance to test it on Snape," started George.

"-was just too perfect to pass up," finished Fred.

"It was bloody hilarious," piped Ron.

"You could be in such trouble though…" Hermione said nervously. "Putting an unfamiliar potion in a teacher's drink…"

"Don't worry so much Hermione, Snape suspects us but will never be able to prove it," said Fred.

"And don't pretend you didn't like it, Hermione," said Harry. "You were laughing with the rest of us. And he gave you a ton of points for Gryffindor yesterday."

"So that big hike in the hourglass was you?" asked Fred.

Hermione only blushed in response.

"I'm never going to forget his smile. I didn't even know that he _could_ smile," said Harry. "He patted my shoulder and congratulated me for our last Quidditch match!"

"And he was humming all through class! We even saw him practically skip to the great hall for lunch!" laughed Ron.

"It really was brilliant," admitted Hermione, beaming at Fred. "You just have to be careful."

"Well, we better stop chatting and get some breakfast," Fred said, looking away from Hermione. Fred grabbed the goblet of juice in front of him and lifted his glass. "To the happiness of our dear potions' teacher."

Hermione, Ron and Harry lifted their goblets but George did not. "Wait, wait." He said. "I'm still feeling ill from all those sweets we nicked last night." He pushed his juice aside and poured himself some black coffee. Fred waited impatiently with his goblet raised, but eventually George raised his cup with the rest.

"Did you see he washed his hair?" asked George taking a tiny sip of his scalding hot coffee.

"Yeah, it's all silky and smooth…" laughed Fred.

Their laughing stopped immediately, though their smiles never faded, as Professor Snape stopped behind Harry and Ron, staring down at Fred and George.

"How are you this morning, Professor?" greeted Fred in a bright, cheerful voice.

"To what do we owe the honour of your visit?" asked George.

"The question is," drawled Snape. "How are you boys this morning?"

"Fantastic," said Fred enthusiastically.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I can't stop thinking about the way Hermione smiled at me and called me brilliant for putting that potion in your evening tea," Fred answered without hesitation. He gasped as he realized what he just said. He glanced quickly and nervously at Hermione and then stared at George with utter panic.

"So you admit that it was you?" Though Snape tried to control his tone, his anger was seeping through.

"Yes," said Fred. His eyebrows were knit with fear.

"And you, Miss Granger… you find that amusing do you?"

"No, Sir!" Hermione answered quickly in her own state of panic.

"I thought it was part of a prefect's duty to report such things. That's fifty points from Gryffindor for such disrespect toward a profesor and a detention for neglecting your prefect duties. And _you_, Mr. Weasley," he said to George, obviously unable to tell which twin he was addressing. "I'm assuming you were in on this with your twin?"

"No!" said George quickly, glancing at Fred. "And he didn't either. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Once more, Mr. Weasley, what did you do to my evening tea?"

"I put Sunshine Potion in it," Fred answered. He looked guiltily at George.

"And your twin helped poison my tea?" Snape asked Fred.

"No," said Fred. It was true. Neither one of them 'poisoned' Snape's tea, only spiked it with a harmless potion.

"Well, I think it's…"

"And what is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, coming over to the group.

"Mr. Weasley, here," Snape motioned to Fred. "Admits to slipping a potion into my tea."

"Is this true, Fred?" Though it took a couple of years, Professor McGonagall had learned to tell Fred and George apart. Probably from all the time she spent disciplining them.

"Yes…" Fred said miserably. George just kept staring at Fred with a pleading look.

"I'm sure you know, Mr. Weasley, that this is _very_ serious. I will need to speak with the headmaster about this…" said Professor McGonagall. Her lips were thin and eyes very stern.

"I want him expelled, Minerva," said Snape simply.

"I'm sure you do, Severus. But this will be brought up to the Headmaster," replied McGonagall sharply. "I expect you in my office after class this morning… that is if you were planning on showing up?" she bit at Fred.

"I wasn't planning on it…" Fred squeezed his eyes closed hard and bit his lip, unable to believe the words coming from his mouth. Why was he doing this to himself?

"Well you WILL be there this morning, Mr. Weasley!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor…"

Both Professors swept away angrily, their robes billowing behind them.

"What the bloody hell was that, Fred?" George demanded.

"I don't know!" said Fred in utter panic again. He had always control of what he said. He was always an eloquent speaker, an absolute charmer when he wanted. He never found himself with his foot in his mouth. He often talked himself out of trouble, not into it.

"And why the hell did you bring Hermione into this?" Harry said angrily. "If you want to dig your own grave that's fine, but why bring Hermione into it?"

Fred looked nervously at Hermione who looked wounded and cross, eyes glittering with angry, unshed tears from his betrayal.

"I didn't mean to! I never wanted to," said Fred.

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" said Ron angrily, possibly jealous. "All that waffle about her smile?"

Fred had no intention of speaking, but somehow that did not stop him. "I love the way she looks at me and smiles at me and when Snape asked why I felt good I had to tell him…"

He looked panicked at Hermione, then George, then Harry and Ron, and back to Hermione. Why couldn't he stop? He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

"You felt what?" said Hermione incredulously.

The harder Fred tried to restrain his words for more forcefully they burst from his mouth. "I fancy you!" he nearly shouted through the hall. Several surrounding students turned to watch the exchange. "I love the way you smile at me and the way you see me as more than I appear. I love the way you get angry wh-"

George's hand clapped over Fred's mouth. "Stop, Fred!"

Fred threw George's hand off forcefully. Fred grabbed his hair with both hand and tugged hard and angrily, his teeth grit and barred. He punched the air with his fists in a wild state of frustration like he had never known before. "FU-UCK!" he shouted so loudly through the hall that every eye was on him, especially those of the professors. Just what he needed…

"What the hell is going on?" George asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Fred grabbed his hair tightly again, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. "I just can't stop talking. No matter how I try to keep my mouth shut it comes out!" He let go of his hair and it stood up in odd angles in the front. He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" George asked quickly.

Fred had only walked two steps before he was forced to turn around and answer his brother. "I don't know where I'm going. I have to escape from here before I fuck things up even more." He chanced a glance at Hermione who still looked angry and betrayed, but was there concern there as well?

"Wait, Fred!" Harry stood up and Fred glared at him. "Can you lie?"

"No," said Fred. His eyes widened. He was shocked by the answer, but it was most certainly true. "No… why can't I?"

"What are you thinking, Harry?" asked George quickly.

"Veritaserum…" said Harry, worried about his own suggestion. "Tell a lie, Fred."

"I…Can't," Fred replied.

"Try really hard!" Harry demanded. He picked up an orange from the table. "Tell me this is an apple."

Fred looked as though he were concentrating extremely hard. "It's – It's –It's… I can't! It's an orange!" He looked stunned and furious.

"Then… then you were telling the truth…?" Hermione said quietly and apprehensively. She slowly looked up at him.

Fred looked at her in horror. Yes, it was true. Of course, it was true. He had hidden feelings for her for months but had told no one. George, of course, had guessed but was polite enough not to ever mention it.

"Yes!" Fred growled angrily at Hermione. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but had hadn't meant to say it at all. He had tried to hold it in with everything he had and it burst forth in the most horrible way. Without another word or glance at anyone he stormed out of the hall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George sat in silence exchanging glances. They seemed to be glancing at Hermione more than anyone else.

Finally Harry stood up and took Fred's empty juice goblet. "Did you see him pour this?"

"No… I didn't _see_ him," answered George. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who both shook their heads.

Harry then looked at George's goblet. "Why did you pour yourself juice if you didn't want it?"

"I didn't pour it," said George. "I figured Fred did. We help each other load our plates most times and I didn't tell him that I didn't want…"

"He might have thought the same thing then – that you poured his. You didn't drink ANY, did you?" Harry insisted.

George shook his head. "You think veritaserum was in our cups?"

Harry glared up at the staff table. "Snape threatened me last year. He said that if anything came up missing in his store room again he would 'accidentally' slip some in my pumpkin juice," Harry recalled.

George stared at his goblet like it was deadly.

"But Harry," started Hermione. "Surely he was just trying to scare you. It's against the rules. He wouldn't chance…"

"Wouldn't he?" asked Ron. "And how else would you explain Fred's behaviour if not for Veritaserum?"

"Yesterday was the most humiliating day for Snape and he had no way to prove it was Fred and George. This was all the proof he needed," stated Harry.

"And he had the added bonus of humiliating Fred more than he's ever been in his life…" George stared at the staff table. He was livid. He grabbed his wand from inside his robes and Hermione stopped him immediately.

"And what are you going to do with that?" she demanded. "That's not going to help!"

"Wouldn't it? I think I'd feel a lot better"

"And risk being expelled?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not staying if Fred's expelled," George said simply.

"Just stop," Harry ordered. "If it was in his juice than there will probably be proof in the goblet. And if it was in Fred's then it's probably in yours also. We give both glasses to McGonagall and she'll have them tested. If Fred's going down for putting potion in a drink, so is Snape." Everyone there glared fiercely at Snape who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

* * *

**Reviews = Encouragement**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred plopped moodily into the nearest chair and slammed his bag onto the desk. He had retreated to the only place he could think of that no one would come looking for him – the library. He took a piece of parchment out of his bag along with a quill, forcefully placed his bottle of ink in front of him, and began to scrawl on the paper. His mind was racing and his blood boiling. He had never lost control like that before. He felt so helpless. There were so many secrets locked deep in his mind. Now, all anyone had to do was ask a small question and he would bare his soul. Never, in his seventeen years of life, had he felt so scared, angry, out of control, or humiliated. The look on Hermione's face kept surfacing in his mind. He looked down at his parchment and saw Hermione staring back at him. What had started as a page of doodles now bore intricate strokes that linked together to make a rather talented portrait of Hermione as he liked her most – smiling. But the picture only made him feel worse, making him remember how cross she looked. He still couldn't understand why he felt the way he did about her. Now she, and soon the entire school, would know. He picked up his drawing and shoved it into his bag.

As he looked up, he spotted Hermione standing a few desks away. She just stood there staring at him. She looked torn between going over to him or sitting at the table that she stood next to. One look from him and she seemed to make up her mind quickly, taking the seat directly to her left. Fred realized he must have frightened her. He was certain that he looked as angry as he felt. His eyes were intense and his jaw squared. He wasn't angry at her; he was angry at himself and absolutely livid with whoever thought it would be funny to sneak veritaserum into his cup. He was all for a good joke, but even he would never do a thing like that. Forcing one to reveal their deepest secrets is in no way funny. Cruel – that's what it was. And now this 'joke' could very well cause him to be expelled. A vision of his wand being snapped in half was enough to make him feel as if he'd be sick. He stood up quickly and ripped his bag from the table, spilling the bottle of ink that he hand left behind. He flicked his wand at it quickly as he continued to walk away, vanishing the mess completely.

"Fred, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" George asked in rushed whispers as Fred entered the transfiguration classroom.

"The library," he answered with a grumble. "Will you please stop asking me questions? I don't want to answer and I can't help it."

George just nodded. "I talked with Harry about it. We think we know who it was."

"Who?" he asked quickly.

"Hey, Weasley," Montague called from across the room. Just what he needed right now – Slytherins. The Slytherin Quidditch captain was flanked by two of his teammates, Pucey and Warrington. They were all rather large and burly, but Fred was never frightened of them before now. Slytherins loved to attack people any way they could, especially verbally. If they discovered his weakness, they would surely make him as miserable as possible.

"What do you want, Montague?" George said aggressively, standing in front of Fred as though to protect him.

"I heard you expressed your undying love today at breakfast," he teased.

"You would be wrong then," said George quickly. He obviously wasn't sure exactly how the potion worked, but he didn't want to give Fred a chance to answer. "Now sod off."

"If not you, then it must be the other one," Montague leaned to the side to look around George. "Ah, it was you. How angry… Looks like the brainy little mudblood shot him down."

"Don't you dare call her that!" Fred yelled fiercely. He dove at the thickset Slytherin, ready to pound his fists wherever he could land them, but George restrained him.

"I'd be all for it, but you're in enough trouble," George whispered to Fred seriously.

"If I'm in as much trouble as I think, then I might as well bring down as many as I can with me." Fred grumbled quietly to George, still struggling to get at the now laughing group of Slytherin boys.

"But you might get off," George said quickly.

Fred stopped immediately and stared at George, who nodded in confirmation.

"People always think you're so charming, but you're nothing but stupid, worthless blood-traitor. Even the mudblood won't take you," Montague taunted.

Fred clenched his fists. His head and jaw now hurt from grinding his teeth for the last hour.

"Shut it, Montague!" demanded George.

"Love the way she smiles… the way she calls me brilliant… the way she looks-" Montague mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Shut it!" Fred and George yelled together.

"Fantasize about her too?" he teased.

"Yes," Fred answered through gritted teeth.

The Slytherins looked shocked by the response that they received and the way it was delivered. They smiled slyly to each other.

"That Ravenclaw said you were a tell-all today; it looks like she was right," Montague smirked. "So tell me, Weasley. Do you play with yourself when you think of the puffy-haired bookworm?"

George slapped his hand over Fred's mouth before he could answer. "Stop. Don't answer. When's you're birthday?" George loosened his hand only a little.

"The first of April," Fred answered quietly.

Montague didn't seem deterred in the least. "So just how long have you been dreaming of getting into her knickers, Weasley?"

"Stop," George ordered Fred again. "What ingredient did we experiment with for fainting fancies?" George didn't remove his hand this time. He let Fred mumble against his hand, just in case. George had withdrawn his wand with his other hand and pointed it straight at Montague's chest. "One more word from you and you'll regret it!"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall stormed into the classroom and stood between the two groups. George lowered his wand, but not his hand from Fred's mouth.

"Fred's not well, Professor," George said meaningfully to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall eyed Fred carefully. His eyebrows were knit with anger, his fists clenched with fury. Her cold stare softened and Fred became confused. "Everyone take your seats immediately."

The many students who had gathered around to watch the heated exchange now went back to their seats. Montague, Pucey and Warrington all sat at the desk directly behind Fred and George.

"Hey, Weasley," Pucey whispered tauntingly.

Fred looked over at George, his eyes pleading for help. "Silence me."

"What?" asked George.

"Silence me. They're going to ask me things during class. Silence me."

George looked at Fred with a look of pained sympathy and mercifully did as his brother requested. "Just don't look at them or cover your mouth so they can't read your lips," George encouraged. Fred merely nodded.

George's attention turned back to Professor McGonagall, but Fred looked at his twin for another few seconds. He realized just then that too often he took his twin for granted. But never had he appreciated him more. He doubted he would ever be able to repay his brother for the way he just stood up and protected him.

* * *

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fred spent the rest of class under George's silencing spell, although George could occasionally see his lips moving in response to the whispered taunts of the Slytherins. Fred tried to stay focused on his task of conjuring furniture using nonverbal spells. The class flew by as Fred miserably worried that it may be his last class at Hogwarts. Before he knew it, the class had been dismissed. He slowly tucked his wand into his robe when Professor McGonagall called to him from her desk.

"Fred," she said.

George leaned close to him and spoke quickly. "We think it was Snape."

Fred's head snapped over to George, his eyes wide.

"I didn't pour your juice, and I don't think you did either," he continued in a rush.

Fred shook his head.

"We think Snape put Veritaserum in both of our glasses, but I drank coffee. We gave both goblets to McGonagall to test. She knows that we think it was Snape."

"Fred," Professor McGonagall called again. "The headmaster is waiting."

Fred nodded to George and followed Professor McGonagall from the room. He walked slowly behind her, watching the floor in front of him. He looked like a man walking to the gallows. The long walk to the headmaster's office seemed to take no time at all. Fred looked up and stared into the eyes of the stone gargoyle blocking the path to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frog," said Professor McGonagall. The gargoyle moved from their path, revealing the hidden spiral staircase. Fred stepped onto the moving steps behind McGonagall and they ascended together. Professor McGonagall rapped smartly on the oak door.

"Come in," answered a soft voice.

Fred walked slowly into the room. Professor McGonagall stepped to the left of Professor Dumbledore's large desk while Professor Snape stood to its right. Fred stood in the middle of them all, directly in front of Dumbledore. He glanced at them all in turn then bowed his head to look at the floor.

"Have a seat, Fred," Professor Dumbledore said in his soft slow tone.

Fred gently shook his head. He preferred to stand. Snape snorted quietly, taking this to be a sign of arrogance.

"Fred, as you know, I have been informed that you admitted to putting something called a 'sunshine potion' in Professor Snape's evening tea," divulged Dumbledore. Fred did not respond.

"Do you admit to this, Fred?" he probed.

"Yes," mouthed Fred, nodding slightly.

"Do you understand the seriousness of this action?" he continued.

Fred nodded again, mouthing the word "yes".

"And what do you have to say regarding your actions?"

Fred looked up into Dumbledore's face, feeling miserably guilty. Dumbledore never minded a little mischief as much as the other Professors, but he looked so disappointed. "I'm silenced," mouthed Fred.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at Fred who cleared his throat.

"I didn't think, at the time, that it was that serious. It was just meant as a joke. And it wasn't harmful. It just makes a person cheerful. I realise now that I'd gone too far," Fred spoke quietly but knew that everyone in the room heard him quite clearly.

"A joke?" barked Snape. "A joke! It was utterly humiliating and disrespectful. And it was one of your harebrained inventions. It could have poisoned me!"

"It was not dangerous," Fred kept his voice quiet and steady, but his jaw squared and his eyebrows furrowed. "My inventions work well and it was thoroughly tested on myself first."

Snape looked enraged. "I want him out!" he barked at Dumbledore, a finger pointed stiffly at Fred. "Snap that little twig of his and send him packing!"

Fred was suddenly ill again at the thought of his wand being snapped in half. Any other punishment, he could live with, but not that. He glanced at Dumbledore with a pleading look. Dumbledore sat looking at Fred over his touching fingertips. Fred wiggled uncomfortably under Dumbledore's penetrating stare. He dropped his eyes to stare resolutely at a place on Dumbledore's desk, awaiting his verdict. But Dumbledore never spoke. Fred looked back up at the Headmaster.

"Have you anything else to say, Fred?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," said Fred automatically. It wasn't until after he said it that he realised what it was that he wanted to say. "If I'm out, I want him out too." Fred pointed at Snape.

"Excuse me?" snapped Snape.

"You heard me. If I get the boot for putting potion in your drink, then I want you sacked for spiking my juice with veritaserum!" yelled Fred.

"Veritaserum?" asked Snape. "And where did you get that idea?"

"Harry Potter. You threatened him with it last year. I'm under the influence of veritaserum and everyone here knows it! Professor McGonagall already tested my breakfast goblet."

"And I'm the one you decide to blame for it... how convenient. But where's your proof?" Snape said darkly.

"It's a controlled substance. Let's check your store cupboard! Or better yet, let's give some to you. If you can use it to get a confession from me, let's get one from you!"

"I'm not sure that that will be necessary," said Dumbledore quietly lowering his hands. "Severus, there were traces of veritaserum in both Fred and George's goblets this morning. After this accusation, I myself took inventory of your store cupboard only to find the veritaserum missing."

"And you also suspect me?"

"In fact, I do, Severus," said Dumbledore sadly. Dumbledore's penetrating stare was now upon Snape. Fred couldn't help but smirk. The silence settled firmly in the room as Snape and Dumbledore stared at one another.

"Fine! I admit it! I had never been so humiliated. I wasn't about to let that arrogant whelp get away with anything else - especially not this! He should have been thrown out his first year! I refuse to allow this to go unpunished!"

"Severus! Angry or not, it is not your place to take such action against a student!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "And though I do not belittle the seriousness of what Mr. Weasley has done, his was harmless. You used a potent controlled substance against a student!"

"He-!" Snape started.

"Enough!" Dumbledore raised his voice, silencing the room as effectively as the charm George had placed upon Fred just an hour previous.

"You were both in the wrong," stated Dumbledore simply. "The time for blame is over. It is time to decide how to deal with what has been done. From where I sit, I see two options. Either you both are punished for your actions - Mr. Weasley would be expelled. But as he is an adult, his wand would not be destroyed. It is his own. And Professor Snape would be would also be sacked. Mr. Weasley would also have the ability, as he pointed out, to bring the illegal use of veritaserum to the attention of the ministry."

Snape and Fred glared at each other through Dumbledore's speech.

"Or..." said Dumbledore. "If both of you can find the ability to forgive one another and put this behind us... I do not want either of you to be forced to leave the school. I have never, in all my years as Headmaster, sacked anyone or had a student expelled and I do not wish to do either. I leave the decision to the both of you."

The intensity of the glare between Snape and Fred increased. Their fury and loathing felt almost tangible. Minutes ticked by in absolute silence, neither Fred or Snape taking their eyes off of each other. Finally Snape snapped his head away from Fred.

"Fine! He stays. But I still want him punished," said Snape through gritted teeth.

"Fred?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Can - can I have time to think about it?" asked Fred. He kept his eyes on Dumbledore but still felt the looks of surprise from Snape and McGonagall.

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore. "It is wise to take time to consider such an important decision. You have until tomorrow evening to decide. Until then, you are excused from your potions lessons."

"When will the Veritaserum wear off?"

"Well, it depends on the potency and quantity... But if the dose in your goblet was the same as your brother's, than I'd estimate that it should last sixteen hours from time of ingestion," stated Dumbledore.

"Sixteen hours?" Fred panicked. "It was hell trying to get through breakfast and transfiguration! Nearly the whole school knows something is going on with me! People won't stop asking me things!"

"Yes..." said Dumbledore quietly. "Then I think that you could also be excused from classes for the rest of the day, if you desire. And if you wish to avoid the great hall, you may go to the kitchen for your meals - just until the potion wears off. I daresay you know where the kitchen is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you may be excused."

Fred groaned and ran his fingers through his hair as he descended the spiral staircase. This was going to be the longest fourteen hours of his life.

* * *

**Thank you, to all of you that leave reviews. If you haven't yet, please do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fred walked with quick stride through the nearly empty corridors, passing only the occasional lone student who had a free period. In passing, he ignored the stares, keeping his eyes resolutely on the path in front of him. He had received many stares before, but nothing like this. Usually people either looked irritated or in awe of one of his pranks. Now people were staring at him as though he were the joke himself. He felt that he finally understood just how Harry must have felt all those times that people looked at him like that. Perhaps he could have been more supportive. His eyes trailed to the side only once as Peeves the poltergeist grinned nastily at him and began singing a song of his own design.

"_Weasel, wee Weasel,_

_whose tongue is free,_

_baring his soul_

_for the world to see!"_

Fred couldn't help but tiny smirk. He had always appreciated Peeves and applauded his mischief. He had a way of making things amusing. It didn't bother him.

"Et tu, Peeves? Et tu?"

Peeves cackled with glee, zoomed in a circle, and took off down the hall repeating his song loudly.

Fred muttered the password at the portrait of the fat lady and climbed into the nearly empty common room. He didn't stop, heading directly toward the dormitory stairs.

"Fred. Hey, Fred," an annoying voice called, running to catch up. "Hey, Fred. Did someone really give you veritaserum? Do you really have to tell the truth about everything?"

"Yes and yes, Dennis," Fred said in exasperation. Why were the Creevey brothers always so annoyingly diving into people's business? "Now go away."

"Hey! Now you have to tell me," he smiled. "Was it you that put up that birthday banner in the common room last week? 'Cause you know it wasn't my birthday, right? My birthday's not 'til May."

"Yes and yes. That's why it was funny. It was a joke, Dennis. Now I told you to get lost!"

"Yeah… funny," he chuckled pathetically. "Hey, I also wanted to know – did you really water ski in the black lake being pulled by the giant squid?"

"No. Again it was a joke, Dennis," Fred said in clear irritation.

"Hey, Fred…"

"Sod off, Dennis!" Fred yelled as he reached the seventh year boys dormitory. He slammed the door in the younger boy's face and turned around angrily. He gasped when he saw that someone was there. Everyone was supposed to be in Herbology.

"There you are, Fred!" said Lee.

"What are you doing here?" He really didn't feel like seeing anyone right then. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Skiving snackbox. Nosebleed nougat. George got out too. We've been looking for you. He told me what Snape did. So…"

"No questions!" Fred demanded.

"But…"

"Don't!" Fred warned.

"You really have to answer everything then?"

"Yes! Now I told you to stop!"

"Geez… you don't have to get so snippy."

Fred sat down on the edge of his four poster bed and stared at the wooden floorboards. He wished Lee would just leave him in peace.

"Sorry, mate… but I _have_ to ask… was it you or George that nailed my slippers to the ceiling?"

"Both! And if you ask me another fucking question I'll be nailing your robes to the ceiling next – with you in them!" Fred threatened.

"Man… I'm sorry. You don't have to be so pissy. And I'm sorry about Granger-"

Fred jumped off the bed and threw his pillow at Lee with as much force as he could muster. He grabbed his bag and stormed out the door calling back to Lee. "Don't you dare think of looking for me! Tell George the same!"

Fred slammed his bag down, for the second time that day, on a desk hidden in the shadows of the library. Finally a place of quiet where he wouldn't be bothered. He pulled out new piece of parchment and a quill and began drawing again. It was the only way he could think of to empty his head. It was a comforting release, a talent he'd always taken pride in. It was one of the things that really set him and George apart. Fred had the eye of an artist, while George had a talent with music. With so many things in common with his twin, it was nice to have something all his own. He closed his eyes in annoyance as a group of giggling girls walked over to him.

"Are you Fred?" one of the girls in the front asked.

Fred turned his paper over and looked up at them. He recognized them as Ravenclaws from Ginny's year. "Yes," said Fred. "but I'm kind of busy so…"

"Go on…" a couple of girls prodded the girl in the front forward.

"Is it true that when you or your twin are dating you share girls?" All the girls giggled uncontrollably.

"No! What?" The answer came out before the question. How could they have asked that?

"So…" The girls nudged the front girl again. "So you've never slept with the same girl at the same time as George?" More giggles followed.

"NO! God, No! That's disgusting! Is that what people really think? I have never had a girl that he had even when he wasn't there. We're brothers for Merlin's sake!" Fred looked utterly repulsed and the girls continued to giggle. "And why am I telling you anyway? Get the fuck out of here!"

Madam Pince threw Fred a disdainful look, but he wasn't about to lose his safe haven for these ridiculous girls. He looked at Madam Pince and gestured toward the girls. "They're disturbing my studies. Can you make them leave?"

Madam Pince's glare then turned to the group of girls who quickly scuttled off.

Fred just turned his paper back over when the sound of footsteps returned. "Merlin's pants! I never slept with my brother or any of his girlfriends! What do you-" Fred looked up and it was not the group of girls, but hearty guffaws surely followed his rant.

"Good to know, Weasel, but that's not what I came to ask…" drawled Malfoy. His two cronies chuckled behind him as he took a seat across from Fred. "Heard the eloquent Fred Weasley is having a hard time controlling his tongue today. You are Fred… right? All you Weasels are so hard to tell apart, red-haired and shabby, the whole lot of you."

"Yes," growled Fred. "Now sod off, Malfoy."

"A temper to match the red hair – not surprising," Malfoy taunted. He shoved Fred's bag off the table, scattering his belongings across the floor. "Oops…"

Fred took hold of his wand under the table. It wouldn't be hard. He knew he was more skilled than the three put together. But he was already in hot water; already dancing on the edge of a cliff. He couldn't risk it. He loosened his hold on his wand and clenched his jaw so hard that it made his head hurt. Goyle elbowed Malfoy and nodded to the floor. Malfoy bent over and picked up the drawing Fred had done earlier with a large portrait of Hermione in the centre.

"So it is true what they're saying. You have feelings for this ugly mudblood?" laughed Malfoy.

"Yes," he answered automatically. "But she's not ugly and don't you dare call her a mudblood!"

Malfoy smirked. "I just call them as I see them. And she is, by definition of the word, a mudblood, isn't she?"

Fred tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but it was useless. "Yes," he growled, eyes narrowed.

"What was that, Weasel?"

"Yes," Fred repeated.

"Say it, Weasel. Not just 'yes'. Tell me, is Hermione a mudblood?" Malfoy jeered.

"Yes… Hermione is a mudblood," Fred said darkly. Malfoy and his cronies laughed wickedly. Fred's left hand shot out from under the table and grabbed Malfoy's hanging tie. With his right hand Fred shoved the knot upward, dangerously tightening the tie around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy choked and gasped for air but Fred did not let up. Crabbe and Goyle looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Never make me say it again. Never talk to me again. And if I ever hear you insult her again, I'll break your proud 'n haughty neck. And you _know_ I can't lie." Fred's eyes were intense and flaming with the anger that had been building all day. Malfoy looked absolutely panicked. Fred gave Malfoy's tie one final jerk, hitting Malfoy's head against the desk, before releasing him. "Now get lost."

Malfoy quickly staggered to his feet, adjusting his tie. "You've fucking lost it, you deranged lunatic."

"I said get lost."

Malfoy shot looks at Crabbe and Goyle which could only be interpreted as looks of warning, daring either of them to mention this. The three of them left, throwing reproachful glances over their shoulders at Fred.

'_Not even the library…'_ thought Fred. '_Is there nowhere to escape?_' He stared at his wand. He never felt as comfortable today as when George had silenced him, but he was nervous to attempt casting it on himself. He decided that it was worth the risk. It was the only way to shut out the world, to stop answering every question people asked. He cast the spell under his breath and tested it twice. Finally able to conceal his thoughts, he concealed his face as well. Fred crossed his arms on the desk and rested his forehead on them, throwing his face into complete darkness. Here he was alone with his thoughts. The occasional person still came over and tried to strike up conversation, but Fred ignored them, mouthing his responses quietly to himself. Time ticked by and Fred remained in his seat, unaffected by the world around him.

* * *

**Posting the next chapter very shortly. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fred stood in the centre of a large circle, surround by pale green porcelain. He panicked, not knowing where he was. He tried to climb up the slick hard wall but it was too steep and he slipped back to the bottom. He tried again, taking it at a run, but got nowhere near the lip. After his fruitless efforts on the other side, he returned to the center, staring up at the dark cloudy sky overhead. Suddenly a giant face appeared overhead, the face of Dennis Creevey. A large set of fingers slowly came at him, he tried to run from them but could not get away. The large fingers pinched his shoulder, tearing away a piece of his flesh. He did not bleed, but a gaping hole was left in his arm. Dennis's face disappeared and the wicked taunting smirk of Malfoy took its place, whose pampered pale fingers came for him. His name was being called by many voices over and over. Many more people passed the green porcelain bowl and stared down at Fred before trying to tear away pieces of him.

The sky went dark and a large shadow covered the bowl. The sneering face of Professor Snape appeared above him and Fred scrambled to the side of the bowl, trying desperately to get away, but to no avail. The large hand came down and pinched the sides of Fred's head, lifting him from the bowl as though he were a disgusting piece of rubbish. Snape chuckled darkly and threw back his head, dropping the rest of Fred's torn body down his throat. Fred fell through the long dark tunnel. His heart raced as he tumbled down the dark endless pit. The tiniest glint of light was seen far below. As he continued to fall, Fred realized that is was a reflection of light off of a black expanse of water. Fred's broken body tumbled through the air and he tried desperately to keep his eyes on the water below. As the water drew nearer, Fred feared it more and more. When he looked again he saw almost a hundred fins gliding through the surface. Fred clawed at the air, desperately seeking anything that could save him from the falling into the shark infested waters.

"Fred…" a gentle voice called through the darkness. He felt a light warmth growing on his torn shoulder, piecing him back together, healing the many holes that had been made. "Fred…" the voice called again. Fred's body began to slow then stop mid-air, just above the water. He felt his body become lighter, as though he had suddenly become weightless. His body shot upward like a rocket, flying faster than he had fallen. The air around him became brighter and brighter. With his eyes open and face to the sky, he saw a brilliant blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds. The sun was blinding in front of him. "Fred…" the angelic voice called again. His body burst through a cloud and his body was thrown back.

Fred started with a jump. His head snapped up from its resting place and he found himself staring into a warm pair of chocolate brown eyes. Fred tried to pull himself together, to understand where he was. He still saw glimpses of the dark water and the bright sun and clouds. His eyes slowly pulled away from the eyes in front of him to find a soft warm hand on his shoulder, the shoulder that was whole again. The hand quickly pulled away and he felt a great loss, he looked sadly back at the pair of eyes, Hermione's eyes.

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

Her words finally brought him back to reality. He slowly looked around the library, remembering where he was, the memories of the day flooded back to him.

"I didn't mean to wake you… but you've been gone so long. Everyone's been so worried…" Hermione explained quietly.

Fred rubbed his face and looked back at Hermione. Her heart ached at the sadness and worry in his eyes. There were a million things she wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

"George said that you didn't want anyone looking for you, but he's really freaking out now… Everyone is… I thought you'd be here again, but I didn't want to bother you… A-are you ready to come back to the common room?"

Fred nodded and mouthed "yes."

He looked down at the desk, then the floor where his bag and belongings were still scattered from Malfoy. Malfoy. The portrait! Fred quickly searched the table and floor. He knelt on the floor and began rummaging through papers. It wasn't there. Malfoy must have taken it. Fred groaned internally. It was bound to show up again when he least wanted it to. It was probably hanging from the Slytherin notice board at that very moment.

"Can I help you find something?" Hermione offered.

Fred shook his head. He shoved his things unceremoniously into his bag and threw it on his shoulder. He stood next to Hermione, took a deep breath, and looked at her expectantly.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Fred mouthed and nodded again.

The two of them walked silently, side-by-side through the dark corridors. Fred glanced at the darkened windows curiously. How long had he been asleep?

"We just finished dinner," Hermione answered his unspoken question. "George brought some food up for you."

Fred nodded. Silence followed.

Fred watched his feet as he walked, listening to the sounds of their shoes echoing off the walls. He still refused to think of the day's events. Being so close to Hermione would be too overwhelming if he let himself think about it.

"Fred…" Hermione started tentatively.

Fred shook his head slowly. He knew what she wanted to address, and he wasn't ready yet.

Hermione turned her head to watch her own shoes and nodded gently.

Hermione spoke the password when they came to the portrait of the fat lady and they were immediately assaulted by a chorus of people calling his name.

"Fred!" George, Harry, Ron, and Lee stood up from their places at the fire and stared at him nervously.

"Damn it, Fred! I've been fucking worried out of my bloody mind! Where the bloody hell were you?" George scolded.

Fred snorted in amusement and smiled mirthlessly. "Library," he mouthed.

Fred hardly lifted his hand when he pointed to the stairs to the boys dormitories. Everyone understood the invitation and started walking toward them. Fred started to follow them but stopped short as he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned around and saw Hermione frowning dejectedly. The side of his mouth twitched into the tiniest smirk and he nodded an invitation toward the dormitories. Hermione gave him a warm smile and walked up the stairs, followed closely by Fred.

"So what happened? Are you expelled?" George shouted impatiently as Fred shut the door behind him. He turned to look at George and his mouth was already moving quickly and silently in response. "Wait!" demanded George. He lifted Fred's spell and asked again. "Have you been expelled?"

"Not yet," answered Fred.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore gave me the choice. I can accept expulsion or I can stay if I want," Fred explained.

"Brilliant!" cried Ron.

"But why would you ever choose expulsion?" Hermione asked in complete confusion. She knew that there was more.

"Because I'm not sure if it'd be worth it to stay. I get to keep my wand if I'm expelled because I'm an adult. And if I go down, so does Snape. If I'm expelled, Snape gets sacked and the ministry hears that he used veritaserum illegally," explained Fred.

"You can get Snape sacked?" asked Ron and Lee excitedly.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"You know that if you leave, I'm coming," said George. It wasn't a question. Fred had always known that.

"I know, which is why I couldn't make the decision without consulting you," replied Fred.

"You can't be serious…" worried Hermione. "You're not really thinking of leaving like that are you?"

"I am thinking about it," Fred answered. Looking at Hermione made him wish that he hadn't had to answer that one.

"You know, if you get expelled, Mum's not going to let you stay at the Burrow," stated Ron.

"Yeah, I know. But George and I have been thinking of setting up shop soon. I'm sure we could find a temporary place to stay," offered Fred. "I don't know… I really don't. I'm ready to get out of here… but I'm not. And I can't stop thinking that if I leave now, I can bring down that greasy git with me."

"It would be great to get rid of him…" Harry thought aloud.

"I can't believe you guys are encouraging him to accept expulsion!" Hermione said with disgust. "Do you really hate Snape more than you love your friend and brother?"

Everyone looked guiltily at the floor. Fred's heart began to race but he wasn't sure why.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Hermione," said Fred. "And I won't let anyone else influence my decision. Everything they're saying I've already thought myself."

Hermione's eyes were full of worry and sadness. Fred looked away uncomfortably.

"We brought you some food…" Ron piped up unexpectedly. Fred was suddenly very grateful to his little brother.

"Brilliant," said Fred. "Do- do you guys mind if I have a little time to myself? I've still got a lot to think about."

"Take your time, mate," Lee replied. Fred had a feeling that Lee was just trying to make up for earlier, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Everyone else stood and walked to the dormitory door. Hermione hung back for a moment, lingering at the door next to Fred. She waited until everyone was out of sight before she looked at him. Fred swallowed hard, unable to read what it was that she wanted to say.

"No questions," she assured. "I just- Please don't go, Fred." Her eyes pleaded even more than her voice. Her eyes were so sad. "Please stay."

Fred swallowed hard again. He didn't know what to say. Hermione looked down at her shoes, then glanced to the stairs. Slowly she turned and began down them.

"Hermione," Fred called.

She turned around and looked at him hopefully.

"I – uh… Goodnight."

Hermione's eyes fell for only a second and returned to Fred. That one small second changed her eyes completely. The hopeful look was gone, she looked a little distant, a small sad smile on her soft lips. Her head inclined in the smallest of nods.

"Goodnight…" She sighed and slowly walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Fred rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the tension and guilt he felt. He couldn't wait for the day to end, but knew that the next day wasn't going to be much easier. He sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed a cold turkey sandwich off the plate that his brothers left him. He stared at it a moment, sighed, and put it back on the plate. He was in no mood to eat. His mind wandered to Snape and his anger swelled, but the vision of Snape was quickly replaced by the hopeful look that Hermione had just given him. He felt so torn.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred lay in the darkness created by the hangings of his four poster bed. He knew by the sounds around him that he should be getting up and ready, but he really had no desire to leave his bed. Finally, when he decided he could postpone no longer, he sat up and opened the bed curtains. The first thing he saw was George who gave him a pitiful smile, uncertain of what to say, and returned his attention to the windsor knot that he was making in his necktie. When he finished he chanced another look at Fred who had apparently not taken his eyes off of him. A joke was on the tip of his tongue, a few in fact, but he bit them all back. Fred could laugh at many things, but when he got angry, when he felt wronged, he wasn't one to mess with. 'Approach with caution and gently test the waters.'

"Morning," greeted Fred.

"Morning," said George with a small smile.

"Alright... ask me something," Fred requested.

"How'd ya sleep?" George asked the simplest question he could think of.

"You know... I don't have to answer that," Fred said with a satisfied smile. "But not well..."

"Yeah, I figured," answered George. "You doin' alright though?"

"Yeah, but still not looking forward to today. After all the things I was forced to say yesterday..."

"Like what?" asked George. Fred had never talked much about the hours they were apart. "You were silenced, weren't you?"

"In transfiguration I was, but that was still terrible. Then the library..."

"What happened in the library?"

"Malfoy. How is it that that arsehole knows just what buttons to push to make a person snap?"

"What did he do?"

"He made me call Hermione a mudblood..." Fred looked absolutely ashamed of himself. "I scared the shit out of him though. I doubt he'll mess with either of us for awhile. Which is good. I feel terrible about getting Hermione involved in all this... Did you see her face at breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I saw her face after she knew you were serious too," said George. "She might have been embarrassed, but she's not upset." George paused. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Well... yeah. More than I thought... Before yesterday I just thought she was kind of cute, in her own little way. Her dry wit, the way she rolls her eyes, the way she smiles, and things like that. But I don't know now... I think it's something more..." Fred looked emotionally exhausted.

George just looked on supportively, allowing his twin the time to think and vent.

"You know..." Fred looked unsure if he should continue his thought or keep it to himself. "Last night she asked me to stay..." He looked up at George looking more pathetic than ever.

George just looked on compassionately. He could read his brother well. Fred wasn't looking for advice, just support, someone to hear him and help bear the weight of his predicament.

"Whatever you decide, mate, I'm with ya," George clapped a hand on Fred's shoulder.

Fred looked up and smirked. It wasn't often that he saw George so serious. He could only imagine what he must look like. He decided then, that whatever he chose he refused to take it too seriously. This was not the end of the world, just another decision. Whatever he chose, he would stick behind it 100%.

"Alright, Georgie, let's go get some breakfast," Fred said with a small smile of amusement. He wasn't amused by George, but by his own moping and self-pity. He was done feeling so sorry for himself.

"I thought you'd never ask," smiled George.

Fred and George entered the Great Hall to much muttering and pointing. George looked nervously at Fred.

"I'm good," Fred assured with a haughty smirk. George snorted a chuckle at the look on his twin's face. It was nice to see his confidence and arrogance return.

"Morning all," Fred and George greeted in unison.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at Fred in surprise. They certainly didn't expect such a drastic change in his mood.

"Um... Morning," replied Harry.

"So I take it you made a decision?" asked Ron tentatively. He may have felt excited last night about the prospect of losing Snape, but upon thinking it over, he didn't want to think of his mother's reaction if Fred was expelled and George dropped out.

Hermione's head was bowed over her plate, but she looked at Fred out of the corner of her eye.

"Actually... I haven't decided yet," admitted Fred.

George caught Hermione looking at Fred, and when she caught George's knowing smile she blushed and looked down. She was so confused about her recent feelings. She had always liked Fred and admired him more than she'd ever let on, but upon the admission of his feelings for her, she started to discover that her feelings for him might run a little deeper than she thought. He'd always been sweet to her and knew how to make her smile. He was also always there to help her out if she needed it. But it was the thought of him leaving that really made her realize that there might be something more. She realized just how hurt she would be if he left, how much she would miss him if he weren't there. These new revelations made her feel nervous and extremely vulnerable.

"Hey, uh... I wanted to apologize for last night," said Harry quietly, bowing his head in shame. Ron's head bowed also.

"Me, too," said Ron pathetically. "Hermione was right, we shouldn't make you being expelled look so appealing."

"What he means is... Don't take the hit to have Snape sacked for the sake of those you leave behind," explained Harry.

Fred and George looked at Hermione who looked away from their faces. Both chuckled to themselves, knowing that Harry and Ron's guilt was due purely to Hermione's wisdom.

"What makes you ever think I'd take a hit for the likes of you two?" Fred teased. "Thinking an awful lot of yourselves, now aren't you?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of foolishness then both looked at Hermione whose blush could still be seen even though she did not look up.

"We just thought..." Ron started lamely.

"I know what you thought, Ronnie. But if I leave it will be for myself. And if I stay, that's just your tough luck," Fred said, surveying Ron loftily.

"It's tough luck either way," said Ron. "If you stay I have to put up with Snape still, but if you leave then I'll hear it from Mum for ages. You know she'll blame me, at least a little. She thinks that me being a Prefect means that I should be able to 'keep reigns on you'"

Fred and George laughed at the idea of Ron telling them what to do. "You?" asked George. "Of all the people she thinks could make us behave she picks ickle Ronnie, the one who fears us the most."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Ron defiantly. At the mischievous grins he received from the twins, he gulped and quickly added. "Well... not really..."

Fred glanced up at the staff table and returned the glare he was receiving from Snape. Ron wasn't the only one afraid of Fred right now.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a few days between updates. The last few days I've been utterly miserable and useless due to a debilitating, feels-like-I'm-on-the-cusp- of-death strain of influenza. Still recovering, but I fully intend to post the last two chapters tomorrow morning. And yes, I mean the last two chapters. This is a short fanfic - only eight chapters total. Until tomorrow... **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fred sat at, what was becoming, his usual table in the library. He looked around miserably. Three times in two days he had hidden away in the library and it made him feel pathetic. But he was seeking solitude and quiet surroundings and the library seemed like the best place for it. He looked at the many shelves and considered the idea of finding something to read, but dismissed the idea quickly. For lack of inspiration, he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and started to doodle again. Although he placed each stroke carefully, his mind was absorbed in his thoughts.

A motion out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. '_Déjà vu'_ he thought. Hermione stood in the exact place that she had the morning before. She looked at Fred as though she considered going to sit with him, but decided instead to take the chair to her left.

"You _can_ sit with me. I won't bite," he said smirking at her. "at least, not hard."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, grabbed her heavy schoolbag from the table she had chosen, and moved it to Fred's table. "I know," she said. "I just thought that you might like to be alone."

"There's a way you can tell if I want to be alone," he replied simply. "Just ask me."

Hermione just smiled in response.

"That's not the only reason you were nervous to sit with me though, or you would have asked," Fred stated as a matter-of-fact. Hermione waited uncomfortably for him to continue. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to embarrass you and I'd never try to get you into trouble. I-"

"It's okay, Fred. I'm not upset. I was embarrassed, but…" she didn't know how to finish her thought.

"I'm sorry. And I can see how uncomfortable you are around me now, and I'm sorry for that, too. And wait a minute…" Fred's voice suddenly changed to confusion. "You're supposed to be in Herbology right now. Are _you_, Miss Prefect, skiving class?"

Hermione laughed at the accusation. "I have never purposely missed a class, and I don't ever intend to. Class was cut short. Hannah Abbott accidentally broke the pot of a small Venomous Tentacula. Professor Sprout was beside herself and sent us all away."

"And for a moment I was about to congratulate you…" Fred chuckled.

Hermione's face went from a bright smile to sad pensive look, causing Fred's smile to fade also. There was no need to ask what she was thinking; she was thinking about Fred leaving. For a few minutes after Dumbledore had given Fred the choice to go or stay, he felt rather certain that he was leaving, but ever since Hermione asked him to stay, he felt so conflicted. Her request had hit something inside of him that he couldn't explain. Her request was so sincere. When she thought of him leaving she looked so hurt, which made him feel guilty for just considering it. He knew that it didn't necessarily mean that she fancied him, but he must mean something to her.

"Don't look at me like that…" he said softly. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh… oh… I didn't mean…" Hermione seemed startled. She had not felt her smile slip away with her thoughts. But he knew. He knew what she had been thinking and that it was the reason for her unease. Could he really know that she fancied him, too? Did she fancy him? She still couldn't decide herself. It felt like her mind was trying desperately to decipher her heart, all the hidden feelings that she had never before examined. The only thing she knew for certain was that she didn't want him to leave.

They both looked at each other uncomfortably for a minute before Hermione begged herself for distraction. "Well, I better get to work…" she stood up from the table and walked directly to a bookshelf two aisles down. This haven might be new to Fred, but this was Hermione's palace and she knew it like the back of her hand.

Fred sighed and looked down at the picture he was drawing. He had sworn to Hermione just the night before that he would not allow anyone to influence his decision… but it was her that had him so confused about what he wanted. He turned things over and over in his mind. His thoughts were running in an unending cycle. He always ended on the same thought that he started. He was getting nowhere. Every few minutes he looked up at Hermione. If she hadn't asked him to stay, he probably would have asked her advice. She was good at looking at things from all angles. Fred sighed again. In the end, he would just have to make a choice and stick with it.

Fred looked at Hermione once more and slid his drawing across the table, directly in the center of the book Hermione was reading. Hermione glanced up at Fred and then back down to examine the picture more closely. It made her chuckle. The picture was of her… with a tiara, sitting in a palace made completely out of books. She was reaching up to pick an apple off of a very odd tree. Its leaves were written pages and a sign in front of it labeled it the "tree of knowledge". Around one of the stacks of books was a sneering dragon that bore an incredible resemblance to Madam Pince. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Hermione started to slide it back to Fred, but he gently touched her wrist to stop her. "Keep it," he insisted. The look in his eye and the seriousness in his voice made her extremely nervous. He stood up and slung his schoolbag over his shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to swallow the tightness in her throat. He looked as tense and frustrated as he did the day before. She couldn't understand where this mood had come from. She caught him smiling at her only a minute ago. "I have to go see Dumbledore… I'll-I'll see ya…"

Hermione watched him leave and wanted to run after him. She wanted to know what he had decided. She wanted to ask him just once more to stay. But she couldn't… She sat quietly and turned her eyes to her book. The words were a jumbled mess in front of her. She couldn't concentrate now if her life depended on it. Fred had made up his mind. He looked so frustrated… so upset. A single tear dripped from her chin and spattered the bottom corner of Fred's picture. He was leaving… The picture was a goodbye, something to remember him by. She wasn't quite sure why it upset her the way it did, but it hurt nonetheless. She quickly wiped the page with her sleeve and frowned at the circle of ink that had bled because of her tear, smudging the 'd' in Fred's signature. She kept her face hidden from view as she dried her cheeks. She had to stop acting like a child. What had she expected? Did she really think that Fred would stay just because she asked him to?

Fred stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He stared at the stone statue and ran his fingers though his ginger hair. He had made up his mind. Why was this so hard? He opened his mouth again to speak, but just couldn't do it. He chewed his lip and took to pacing, glancing every now and then at the gargoyle.

"Pacing can be very helpful to the mind, but if one paces too quickly, it will only make him dizzier."

Fred turned around quickly and found himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked.

Fred chuckled to himself.

"Might I inquire as to what you find amusing?" asked Dumbledore.

Fred knew that it was probably rather rude that he laugh like that, but he also understood Dumbledore a little better than most and believed that the headmaster wasn't addressing Fred's rudeness; he just wanted let in on the joke. This thought only made him chuckle again.

"I just think it's funny the way you always ask questions like that, when you already know the answer. I bet you saw me coming. And you know I wasn't waiting for you… I was waiting for me," Fred explained, smiling mirthlessly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this also. "You've always been very perceptive." Dumbledore paused, staring at Fred with a calculating gaze. "Would you like to talk?"

Fred looked down at the floor and bit his lip.

"You still have until this evening to decide, but you are welcome to talk with me if you would like to discuss it," Dumbledore offered.

Fred's nod started out slow but finished in confidence. He turned to stare at the statue with firm resolve. When Dumbledore said nothing, Fred looked at him curiously.

"You've been trying to get the password out for the last twenty minutes. I thought I'd give you one last try," Dumbledore explained.

Fred smirked and shook his head. He really was a funny old man. "Chocolate Frog," Fred said clearly. The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped out of their path.

"Have a seat," offered Dumbledore as he walked behind his large oak desk and sat in his high-winged chair.

Fred looked around slightly nervously and took a seat.

"This is a very hard decision for you…" stated Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked the question more on behalf of Fred than himself. As always, Dumbledore looked like he already knew the answer that Fred was struggling with all day.

"Because I want both," answered Fred.

"Yes, but why?"

"I want to leave. I want to start my business with George. And I want revenge on Snape."

"Sounds like a perfect choice when you put it like that," admitted Dumbledore. "So what's stopping you?"

Fred looked down at the floor. These were the thoughts he really didn't want to utter.

"Do you really think that there is anything that you are thinking that I have not heard before?" Dumbledore challenged.

"I-I want to finish school…" said Fred.

"You act as though that is something to be ashamed of."

"I always try to convince myself that this is below me. Most of this stuff I really don't care about. I know I have enough knowledge to make it out in the world, and not just make it; I could thrive. But a piece of me just wants to be able to say 'I finished.'"

Fred had never admitted that to a single soul, not even George.

"Then there's the piece that wants revenge – I hate… no, I _loathe_ that man. But…" Fred sighed. Saying it in his head, he could always bury the thought and pretend it never happened, but if he uttered it out loud, he would not be about to deny it anymore. "But he doesn't deserve it… It's not revenge, because I was the first to strike. It was he who got revenge on me. It's even."

"That takes a lot to admit," said Dumbledore.

Fred nodded. "But even if he weren't sacked, I've been thinking about leaving…"

"Then what else is stopping you?"

"You know, don't you?" Fred accused.

"News around Hogwarts spreads quickly," Dumbledore reminded him.

"I don't know how I feel about her. Well, I know I like her, but I don't know how much yet. She's really uncomfortable with me after yesterday… but she still asked me to stay." Fred explained. "Well, this part I've thought about enough. And I'm sure, being headmaster for ages, you've heard this story enough, too. Anyway, I had already made my decision before I got here. I just needed to work up the gall to say it."

* * *

**One more chapter and coming up in just a few minutes.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked slowly down the nearly empty corridor, shuffling her feet as she went. Normally she walked quick and with purpose, but she still had plenty of time to get to her destination. She left early because she couldn't stand another minute in the common room. She'd been trying fruitlessly to do her work for a over an hour. Her eyes kept glancing at the portrait hole to see if Fred would show. He didn't go to dinner and she hadn't seen him since the library. She just couldn't get her mind off of him. She was obsessing, she knew, and it only confused her more. She could hardly call what she felt for him "love" because she wasn't familiar enough with him for that, but she knew that she cared much for him.

It was their time at Grimmauld Place over the summer that she really got to know the twins. There was so much more to them than she had originally thought. They were brilliant, the pair of them, but Fred specifically strummed something in her. She would miss his smile and laugh, the twinkle in his eyes, and his lighthearted jibes. And his wink; she'd miss that. It made her blush every time. He did it when she was nervous or uncomfortable and it always made her smile and relax, if only slightly. The wink also accompanied any of their hijinks - a message that it was all in fun and they'd never go too far. But they did this time. Fred and George went too far and now she was going to lose him.

She reminded herself that he was never hers and that she never really considered wanting him to be, but she'd miss him terribly and the thought that they might have had more would follow her around indefinitely. She knew that she would see him again outside of school, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. If they parted now, he would surely forget her. She would be merely Ron's friend to him again and it would be back to cordial respect. Just thinking such things made her miss him already.

"You shouldn't look so sad. It doesn't look good on you."

Hermione gasped and stared in surprise at the ginger young man that strode up from behind to walk beside her.

"Fred? W-what are you doing?" She sounded as baffled as she appeared.

"I'm walking," he answered with a lopsided smile. "I thought I'd walk with you. That alright?"

"Er, yeah." Hermione's heart ached in several ways and she watched her feet as she walked. It was good to be with him, but it felt like another memory that she'd have to mourn.

"Hermione, I'm sorry again about yesterday-"

"No, Fred, don't be. I know you were under the veritaserum. It's me that feels sorry that you had to go through it," Hermione spoke ardently.

"I mean that my confession came out in such a way. I should have told you before that I fancy you."

"Y-you really do then?" She blushed and dipped her head bashfully.

"Of course I do. Once I got to know you better over the summer, how could I not?"

"I wish I would have known it sooner too. It took me a little longer to realize how much I like you, too."

Fred's eyebrows raised with hope. "You like me then?"

"I've always liked you, Fred, just... maybe more than I realized."

"Now I really wish I'd said something sooner, " he grinned.

Hermione stopped walking and looked down at the floor, making sure she was pulled together enough to continue. "I have a confession to make..."

Fred's heart clenched in an unpleasant way. It didn't look like a pleasant confession.

"I took one of your drawings. I found it on the floor in the library," she admitted as she reached into her bag and pulled out the portrait Fred had drawn of her.

Fred let out a large sigh of relief. "Is that all?"

"I wanted to keep it to remember you by, but now I sort of want you to keep it... so you don't forget me."

"Forget you? What are you talking about? I thought we were moving in the other direction." Fred's brows were knit together in confusion and worry.

"The world's a lot bigger outside of school and Grimmauld Place. I don't expect you to keep thinking of me once you're gone. I know that I shouldn't want-"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving."

"What?" Hermione's hopeful expression turned directly upon him. "You're staying?"

"Well, you did ask me to stay, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"There are other reasons I'm staying, but you're definitely one of them."

"Oh, Fred!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug and held on tightly. "I thought for certain that you'd leave. I'm so glad you're not."

"Me, too, if this is what I get for staying," he chuckled and patted her back.

"Oh, thank you, Fred. Thank you for staying."

"My pleasure now, I assure you, and I would love to continue this - truly I would - but I think it will have to wait until later. If I'm late for detention, I'm certain that McGonagall will give me another. She may feel bad for what I went through, but not bad enough to let me escape my punishment."

"You got detention for it?"

"No. You did. Snape gave it to you, remember? For disrespect or something. It was part of the deal I made with Dumbledore. I won't allow you to suffer punishment when it was my fault. Now off you go before curfew."

"Y-you took my detention?" Hermione breathed in shock.

"I'd take a lot more than detention for you, Hermione." Fred gently ran the back of his fingers down her jaw line and Hermione's eyes closed instinctively. He smiled softly and placed a delicate kiss upon the corner of her mouth. "I'll see you around."

"Not around; in the common room," she corrected shyly. "I'll wait up for you."

"I look forward to it." With a large grin and a hint of swagger in his step, Fred dutifully set off for the Transfiguration classroom and the detention that awaited him. Whatever the punishment, it couldn't possibly put a dent in his mood. Veritaserum might have been one of the worst experiences of his life, but the reward was worth it.

* * *

**Since all my old Fremione stories seem to be enjoyed, I have another, plus its sequel, that I think I'll post next. I will warn you now though, they're adult only. They're called _Drowning Sorrows_ and _A New Life._ Keep an eye out for them. ;)**

**If you cared for this story at all, I ask that you make the small courtesy of a short (or long) review. Many thanks. ^^**


End file.
